


Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

by DemonMamoru



Series: Raise H E L L [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Emotional Turmoil, Mind Games, Oneshot, implied PTSD, implied panic attacks, morality is a grey area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara's motivation for the no-mercy run is quite different than first believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the final judgement.  
> If you wanna start a fight,  
> You better throw the first punch.  
> Make it a good one.  
> -Panic! At the Disco, The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty  
> (Inspiration for Sans)
> 
> This night is heating up!  
> Raise H E L L and turn it up!  
> Don't threaten me with a good time!  
> -Panic at the Disco, Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time!  
> (Inspiration for Chara)
> 
> The songs I listened to while writing this song are:  
> Megalovania (obviously)  
> Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time (P!aTD  
> The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty (P!aTD)  
> From Now On, We Are Enemies (Fall Out Boy)  
> This is Gonna Hurt (Sixx A.M.)
> 
> Chara no longer believes that monsters are better than humans. 
> 
> Chara did expect Sans to hold up his end of the bargin when he promised their mother to protect Frisk. 
> 
> He didn't. 
> 
> Chara didn't know what they expected. 
> 
> (But it wasn't this.)

Golden light gleamed inside the Judgement Hall as a small figure walked in, steps quietly clicking with sure-footedness. The golden tiles, the ceiling high pillars, the dust motes floating gently in the air did nothing to dissuade the tension in the room. Chara checked their healing items, taking the best ones out of their storage boxes on their phone. The locket hung with a comforting and familiar weight around their neck, the solidness of the knife in their hand a reassuring associate.

 

A touch of a finger to a pulsing yellow-gold save point sent a rush and thrill of DETERMINATION through their body. The feeling crested, then ebbed as the SAVE was created, HP restored. The lingering echo of it through their body was more then enough for them to feel renewed as they proceeded forward. Chara flipped the knife in their hands expertly, letting it settle into their right hand. It would be better to stab and slash with that way.

 

As they continued on, the heavy feeling increased, a magical echo of what could happen-what _had_ happened-in the Judgement Hall. Somehow, the feeling of Sans' gravity magic seemed to pervade the place, no matter what had been done in the current timeline. The hair at the nape of Chara's neck prickled, and then rose like the hackles on a dog. A few more steps, and Chara spotted the figure that they knew would be waiting.

They walked forward, Sans coming fully into view. As soon as he started to speak, Chara darted forward, slashed, and grinned.

 

Honestly, this was the best part of the no-mercy run. The chance to fight the strongest monster in the entire Underground. No one else came close to providing a challenge like Sans did.

 

“heh. why rush? d o n ' t y o u h a v e a l l t h e t i m e i n t h e w o r l d o n y o u r h a n d s ?”

 

But it seemed Sans didn't disagree, as Chara felt the well-known sensation of their soul being tugged into physical existence.

 

As soon as their soul fully manifested, Chara wasted no time in bolting around the restrictive bullet board. Sans didn't waste time either, firing off multiple Gaster Blasters in quick succession.

 

Chara dodged expertly, evading the attack pattern entirely.

 

“heh. we've done this before, haven't we, kid?” Sans asked as his initial attack finished, his left eye flicking between yellow and aqua. Chara always wondered why that was, and had never found any explanation for it.

 

Aqua was for patience, yellow was for justice, but the gravity magic he used was derived from the sapphire blue soul, integrity. He had poisonous attacks, thanks to the purple soul. He had all kinds of neat battle techniques derived from the stolen souls of murdered kids.

 

The thought made Chara's, well technically, Frisk's, stomache twist with revulsion and excitement. His variety of attacks and methods excited Chara in a way no other opponent had. Sans was never boring, no matter how many times Chara repeated this encounter.

 

Chara smiled, red eyes sparking with violent intent as they swung at Sans.

 

Like always, he dodged.

 

Chara didn't bat an eye.

 

After all, the real fight hadn't even started yet.

 

A few more attacks in, and Sans was unusually silent.

 

Chara cocked their head in obvious question at the skeleton.

 

Chara looked at their menu, deciding upon an action to take for their turn. Chara eyed a left over glamburger they had, but they're health wasn't too low, but then again...Chara considered, then looked up as Sans started speaking.

 

“why do this? you kill everyone, you'll lose any way to get out of here. or you'll RESET. or do both. the point is, its pointless. wasted effort. so. why?” Sans voice was a mixture of pain and rage.

 

How 'humerous'. It was because of Sans that Chara was even able to be in control. It was because of Sans inactions that Frisk had died over and over, the SAVE points the only thing keeping Frisk in existence. Everything Chara was doing, it was because of Sans.

 

In answer, they pointed at him with their kitchen knife, giving a small jab in his direction.

 

“me?”

 

Chara nodded.

 

“enlighten me then. what did i do to make you want to do this?”

 

Chara thought back when Frisk was doing their pacifist trips through the Underground, remembering clearly how Sans dropped subtle hints that had been lost on the kinder human, but never lost on them. Chara remembered accompanying other humans through the Underground who couldn't see them do their difference in Soul virtues.

 

Frisk had been the first to be able to see them, hear them, and interact with them, for the first time in the past three decades. Chara had seen Sans kill the purple-soul human, and then later, the green soul. Chara wandered for quite some time, unobserved, in the Underground. He'd never given them any warning, never let them go, despite their non-aggressive actions. It was only thanks to Toriel-someone they had once called mother 'mother'-that Frisk had even made it this far. Only thanks to Toriel that _Chara_ had made it this far.

 

Chara could still feel the fine powdery dust of the compassionate boss monster on their hands and in their hair. A feeling of guilt rose up to try and choke them, but Chara forced it back viciously.

 

Chara thought of how scared they could feel Frisk as Frisk fought Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Muffet, RG 01 and 02, and Asgore. How panicked Frisk felt at every single monster encounter, the pain they endured before scrounging enough gold to get healing items. The panic attacks Frisk went through before Chara soothed them enough to be able to push through a boss fight, and then break down all over again once it was over. The blackness of void before accessing a save point became one of the few places where Frisk would- _could_ -calm down on their own. Chara recalled doing their best to comfort them a bit, despite knowing that it wasn't their strong suit.

 

Frisk had appreciated their efforts all the same.

 

Chara acknowledged that Sans was lazy.

 

Chara recognized their own hatred of humans.

 

But Frisk was different. The kid in a blue and purple sweater didn't have a mean bone in their body. Frisk wanted nothing more to live with Toriel and monsters in peace, yet something kept calling them, had them both repeating the motions, repeating run-throughs. Even Chara didn't know what it was, only that Frisk was DETERMINED to get to a good end, to save everyone.

 

Including Chara, despite where they found themselves now.

 

Chara would hand control back over to Frisk at some point, let them reset. Chara would never be the one to obtain a happy ending. Frisk thought they could do it, but Chara knew different, knew better, knew what they would do to the world given the opportunity. But for now, Frisk was a far away presence, not observing the ongoing fight. Frisk didn't like hurting anyone, no matter how much someone might deserve it.

 

But for all that Sans promised to do, he hadn't.

 

For someone who carried yellow human magic, justice, he didn't seem to have a very good grasp on the concept.

 

Where was he _justified_? He hadn't done anything to prevent Frisk from dying, or being hurt.

 

And Chara's expectations about how 'good' monsters were had started to change long before that.

 

He hadn't made a single move to help Frisk-or protect them past Snowdin.

 

So, after so many run throughs, Chara stepped up to the metaphorical plate.

 

It was poetic justice, Chara thought, forcing him to live through a no-mercy run. He hadn't protected Frisk, let him see what he gets as _pun_ ishment.

 

And for that, Chara was hell bent on finding a way to fight Sans, and was surprised about how he would fight them (finally!) in the Judgement Hall.

 

But Chara wasn't here for only a fight, per se.

 

Chara was here to _break_ him.

 

To make him _fear_ the consequences of his inaction.

 

To make him _regret_ not protecting Frisk when he could have, when he _should_ have.

 

Chara recalled the clincher statement.

 

'if you hurt my brother, just put it this way, you're gonna have a _bad time_.' That line was punctuated by a wink of Sans right eye socket.

 

As if he had any right to threaten THEM when he didn't make any active attempts to keep Frisk from dying.

 

As if he was in any position to judge Frisk for their actions when he had been part of the reason for certain decisions.

 

That particular sentence was what triggered Chara to take over from Frisk. Had triggered the killing runs.

 

For the first time in years in the Underground, Chara spoke with Frisk's voice, creaky and raspy from dust and disuse.

 

Chara spoke the words, “Sans...you should know better than to threaten _someone like me_ _with a good time.”_

 

This was Chara's chance to pay him back for all that he'd done, or rather, hadn't done. The chance to watch him suffer real emotional pain, to watch him reel with loss of the people he cared most about in this world. This kind of pain, Chara knew, hurt more than any knife wound ever would.

 

His face twisted with confusion, “you call _this_ a good time?” His eye pulsed with magic and renewed aggression as another line of bones rose into the air, already preparing for his next attack before Chara even finished their turn.

 

Chara smirked.

 

With that, the sensation of righteousness in their head, Chara placed their hand over the fight button, and took another furious swing at Sans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chara isn't a 'good' person, I envision them more like a neutral being. Chara is a spirit that can travel through the Underground, but can only be seen by people with the same soul virtue. Frisk is the only person Chara has been able to communicate with in years. Chara has also become very disappointed with how their father and mother have handled the situation that arose after their and Asriel's death. 
> 
> Edited a few things 1/19/16
> 
> I have also put this as part of a series now, as I'm planning on one more one-shot for this set verse, and perhaps another two or three beyond the next one.


End file.
